1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to Pet Collars, specifically to such collars which limit entanglement of the leash between the pet's legs.
2. Description of Prior Art
Entanglement of the leash between a pet's legs has been a perennial problem with conventional leash/collar arrangements. The problem begins with standard collars, which allow the leash attachment to drift down toward the bottom of the pet's neck. This position decreases the distance between the pet's legs and the leash, which automatically makes the leash more susceptible to entanglement in the pet's legs. My patent search didn't disclose any collars that were designed with this in mind, which is quite surprising considering how obnoxious this problem can be.
There are numerous types of pet collars on the market, the main difference among them being materials used and means of attachment. In terms of design, there are Choke Chains & Collars, Harnesses, and Conventional Collars.
The so-called "choke chains" (no euphemism there) and choke collars are designed to limit the amount of pull the pet exerts on the leash, but they actually aggravate the problem of leash entanglement due to the leash attachment's tendency to drift down the neck of the pet.
My invention uses counterweight(s), which are affixed to the collar roughly 180 degrees from the leash attachment. Thus the leash attachment has a tendency to stay on top of the collar. Such a situation limits the amount of contact between the leash and the pet's legs, effectively curtailing leash entanglement.
Aside from my invention, all the collars mentioned thus far suffer from the following disadvantages:
(a) They cannot be adjusted to limit entanglement of the leash in the pet's legs. PA1 (b) They have limited means for adjusting the placement of the leash attachment. PA1 (c) They are difficult for people with physical disabilities to use, as they require frequent disentanglement of the pet's legs from the leash. PA1 (d) The collar diameter is often difficult to adjust. PA1 (e) They're not convertible between choke collars and standard collars. PA1 (a) A mechanism for adjusting the placement of the leash attachment. PA1 (b) Ease of use for people who have difficulty bending over or who have decreased stamina. PA1 (c) An easy mechanism for adjusting collar diameter. PA1 (d) Easy conversion between a choke collar a standard collar.